


Признание Иваизуми Хаджиме

by platepants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Со своей проблемой Иваизуми знаком давно и имя ей — Ойкава Тоору, его лучший друг и первая-единственная любовь. Прямо как в кино.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание Иваизуми Хаджиме

**Author's Note:**

> написано на мартовский хайкью-фест  
> бета - вайтлоу

Пластмассовая бутылка из-под молочного улуна неуклюже крутанулась и указала горлышком на Ойкаву в дурацких пижамных штанах. Когда весь основной состав Сейджо ввалился к нему в дом, он натянул их едва ли не на пороге, сверкнув трусами с летающими тарелками.

Тренер велел отдыхать, и Ойкава, конечно же, по-своему истолковал его рекомендации. На последней тренировке, приняв самую на его взгляд крутую позу, он заявил, что лучший капитан Ойкава-сан приглашает всех к себе домой.

Теперь их желудки согревал карри его матери, а вокруг были разбросаны пустые упаковки из-под чипсов, сушеных креветок и сладостей.

Дно бутылки указывало на Куними.

— Правда или вызов? — спросил тот.

— Отвечу на любой твой вопрос! — Ойкава приосанился и подмигнул ему.

— Хм… — Куними задумчиво потер подбородок. — Почему тебя бросила девушка?

По негласному правилу вопросы должны быть нескромными, и Куними начал их «правду или вызов» так же, как играл на площадке — ударил аккуратно, но точно в цель.

Сам Иваизуми у Ойкавы об этом не спрашивал, это совершенно его не касалось, но вдруг сжал последнюю сушеную креветку, так и не отправив ее в рот, и уставился в пол. Вскоре показалось, что молчание слишком затянулось, он поднял глаза и неожиданно для себя встретился взглядом с Ойкавой.

— Потому что я неправильно расставлял приоритеты, — ответил тот, наконец, глядя прямо на Иваизуми.

Куними было все равно, куда Ойкава смотрит — он тянул свой сок через трубочку, — а у Иваизуми язык прилип к нёбу, захотелось сглотнуть, но не получилось. Даже ушам, кажется, стало горячо. Он был знаком с тысячей взглядов Ойкавы, но до сих пор не знал, как понимать некоторые и внутренне терялся, изо всех сил стараясь не подать виду, чтобы Ойкава ничего не понял. Хотя, может, Ойкава давно все знает. Обладатель кубка по людским слабостям.

Киндаичи тоже выбрал правду, и Ойкава, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, сложил руки в импровизированный рупор и намеренно громким шепотом спросил:

— Киндаичи, а ты у нас еще девственник?

Покраснели все, кроме Ойкавы — тот так и остался сидеть с беспечной рожей. Брови Киндаичи, казалось, собрались уползти под волосы.

Иваизуми прыснул в кулак, а следом как по цепочке заржали остальные.

— О! — Мацукава ткнул пальцем в воздух, словно что-то вспомнил. — Слышали, что наш историк домогался до парня-первогодки?

Раздалось дружное «фу».

В это же время Киндаичи крутанул бутылку. Та знакомо громыхнула по покрытому циновкой полу.

Как сплетня вязалась с девственностью Киндаичи, Иваизуми не понял, зато Киндаичи, все еще красный, чуть не подпрыгнул от радости, когда дно бутылки указало на него, а горлышко — на Ойкаву.

— Ойкава-сан! — выпалил он. Его волосы торчком были сейчас под стать выражению лица. — Если вам нужно будет переспать с парнем, кого вы выберете? — спросил он, все еще красный от смущения.

Смущать Ойкаву вопросами про девчонок было бесполезно, и Киндаичи решил пойти в лобовую атаку, а сплетня про гомодомогательства ему в этом помогла.

— Конечно же, это был бы Ива-чан! — не задумываясь и на секунду, оттараторил Ойкава и улыбнулся во все тридцать два, а у Иваизуми сердце ухнуло в желудок.

В повисшей тишине отчетливо было слышно, как сверчки надрывно стрекочут за приоткрытым окном.

— Дуракава! — выпалил Иваизуми, наконец.

— Фу-у-у!

— Сочувствую, Иваизуми-сан.

— Иваизуми, беги, я его задержу…

— Кажется, у тебя проблемы.

Смешно стало всем. Всем, кроме самого Иваизуми, потому что со своей проблемой он знаком давно и имя ей — Ойкава Тоору, его лучший друг и первая-единственная любовь. Прямо как в кино.

С чувствами Иваизуми научился справляться. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он все придумал, и от этого на время становилось легче — до тех пор, пока Ойкава снова что-нибудь не выдавал.

 

Все храпели и сопели, кое-как уместившись на футонах в комнате Ойкавы, и только Иваизуми пялился в синеватый от темноты потолок. В углу на нем чернело крохотное пятно — несколько лет назад они делали задание по каллиграфии, Ойкава как всегда выделывался, размахивая кистью. За окном все так же стрекотали сверчки. В каких-то сантиметрах от него дрых Ойкава, раскрыв рот и сунув руку под майку. Видели бы сейчас его девчонки.

Иваизуми чувствовал себя перед Ойкавой нечестным, но вывалить все на него было жестоко и еще более несправедливо. Нельзя, чтобы это повлияло на их сыгранность, а, главное, дружбу, ценнее которой для Иваизуми ничего не было.

Мысли о признании он отметал на подлете. Если проявит слабость — больше не сможет себя уважать и даже смотреть на себя в зеркало будет противно.

Ойкава иногда звал его рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Может, отчасти так оно и было.

— Испортишь режим — на тренировках будешь как вареный овощ, — раздалось в темноте. Иваизуми подскочил от неожиданности, но его мягко удержали за локоть. — Тсс… — Ойкава приложил палец к губам. Его глаза поблескивали в темноте. — Чего не спишь?

— Ага, — кивнул Иваизуми заспанному лицу перед собой, откинулся на футон и снова уставился в потолок. — Забей.

— Не могу, — Ойкава подложил руку под голову и повернулся к нему.

От их шепота кто-то завозился во сне, но так и не проснулся.

— Говорю же, забей, — Иваизуми старался сосредоточиться на стрекоте сверчков.

— Переживаешь из-за того, что я сказал во время игры?

— Что?! Еще чего!

Иногда Иваизуми чувствовал себя перед ним совершенно голым — каждый раз Ойкава подмечал то, что не нужно. Угадывал мысли по взгляду или жесту. Хорошо понимать друг друга без слов, но не всегда удобно.

Место, где Ойкава к нему прикоснулся, едва ли не жгло. Хуже было, только когда они оставались ночевать у кого-нибудь из них дома, и Ойкава по дурацкой привычке из детства перебирался на футон Иваизуми и жался к нему во сне, если мерз или ему снились кошмары. Детство ушло, привычка осталась, и Иваизуми каждый раз сдавался, только теперь по полночи не мог заснуть.

— Спи, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, — Не забивай свою пустую голову.

Иваизуми не ответил, а Ойкава вскоре снова засопел.

* * *

Скрипнули кроссовки по паркету, кто-то крикнул из угла зала, и Иваизуми промазал, попав аккурат по сетке.

— Ива-чан, сосредоточься! — крикнул Ойкава и следом подбросил еще один мяч. Пролетел несколько шагов, оттолкнулся, высоко подпрыгивая, и ударил по мячу.

Сосредоточишься тут, как же. Знал бы Иваизуми раньше, что идиотский вопрос из игры так западет ему в душу, отхлестал бы себя по щекам. Какой бред — который день думать о шутке. Ойкаву в шутку спросили, он в шутку ответил. Конечно, проще назвать лучшего друга, что тут такого? Только Иваизуми потом два дня даже ел через силу и лишь потому, что не мог подвести команду.

В качестве компенсации за неудачную тренировку Иваизуми попросил Ойкаву задержаться и поработать с ним еще немного. Тот воодушевился и подавал ему до победного, что удивительно — молча, только бросал на Иваизуми долгие задумчивые взгляды. Уж лучше бы дурачился.

В раздевалке Ойкава, едва сбросив кроссовки, устало упал на скамейку и запрокинул голову. На вытянутой длинной шее отчетливо проступил кадык.

— Ива-чан, я так устал, иди домой без меня! — Ойкава сглотнул, и его кадык дернулся под кожей.

— Переодевайся уже, не дури.

Иваизуми знал меру в тренировках куда лучше, чем Ойкава. Не слушая жалоб, он ушел в душ, но когда вернулся, Ойкава сидел на прежнем месте и вытянул ноги в белых носках вперед.

— Ты меня совсем загонял, — ответил он на взгляд Иваизуми, который успел лишь накинуть рубашку на плечи. — Если хочешь, чтобы я пошел домой, помоги переодеться.

Да он издевается.

Так и не застегнув все пуговицы на рубашке, он внимательно посмотрел на Ойкаву, а потом подошел с совершенно непроницаемым лицом и опустился перед ним на колени.

Ойкава едва слышно сглотнул, но не двинулся, а руки, на которые он опирался, сжались в кулаки.

Иваизуми взял его за щиколотку и поставил стопу себе на бедро.

Проведя пальцами по наколеннику, нащупал край, подцепил его и аккуратно снял, бросив на скамейку рядом.

Знал бы Ойкава, каких усилий стоило Иваизуми держать себя в руках, чтобы не положить ладонь на бедро, не провести медленно вверх под самые шорты.

— Ногу расслабь, — скомандовал он, но не услышал ответа. От напряжения он сам забыл, как дышать.

На второй ноге Иваизуми забрался пальцами под белую повязку – под коленом у Ойкавы была нежная кожа — и медленно потянул вниз, скользя руками по жилистой голени. На коже после касаний появились мурашки. Замерз, что ли?

Ойкава наблюдал за ним, не шевелясь, а, когда Иваизуми потянулся к резинке его шорт, намереваясь стащить и их тоже, вскочил на ноги, чуть не заехав Иваизуми по лицу.

— Стоп-стоп! Отлично помог, — Ойкава рассмеялся, улыбаясь во все зубы. — Я передумал, все-таки подожди меня, — протараторил он и, забыв полотенце, умчался в душ.

Глухо зашумела вода, а у Иваизуми, кажется, мелко дрожали пальцы.

* * *

— Лица на тебе нет, будто тебя бросили, и ты теперь страдаешь из-за неразделенной любви, — сказал Ойкава, копаясь в своем шкафчике и не глядя на Иваизуми.

Ойкава, ты чертовски прав.

Иваизуми глянул на него: волосы, на затылке еще влажные от воды, торчком, на ссутуленной спине выступили позвонки под тонкой кожей, на пояснице виднелись ямки над резинкой коротких трусов.

— Зато после того, как кинули тебя, ты бодрее всех на свете.

И это было к лучшему. Сейчас Ойкава жил лишь ради того, чтобы побить Шираторизаву. Ушиджиму, будь он неладен. Иногда Иваизуми казалось, что он его не переносит не из-за проигрыша, а из-за Ойкавы.

Он помнил, как его будто подвесили за внутренности на крюке, когда в прошлом году Ушиджима остановил их сразу после матча и прямо на улице предложил Ойкаве перейти к ним в школу. Хотя в сочетании с рожей кирпичом его предложение больше походило на приказ. Как только тот повернулся к ним спиной, Ойкава показал ему язык и свирепствовал еще полчаса. Иваизуми знал, что он терпеть не может Ушиджиму, но все равно эти вопросы жутко досаждали.

— Я на нее не обижаюсь, — Ойкава достал чистую белую футболку, нырнул в нее и высунулся головой из горла. Волосы мягко спружинили и приняли прежнюю форму. — Лучше скажи, кто не смог разглядеть всех достоинств Ива-чана? — Видимо, ответ Иваизуми его не убедил. — Покажи мне ее, и я все расскажу, — затараторил он, — ни одна девушка против тебя не устоит.

— Иди ты.

— Если мы из-за твоего настроя продуем Карасуно или Шираторизаве, я тебя не прощу.

— Чья бы корова мычала, Ойкава, — Иваизуми резким движением застегнул мастерку. — Фотки Ушиджимы по комнате еще не развесил?

— Ива-чан!

— Домой идем.

Иваизуми уже стоял к нему спиной, собираясь выходить, как между лопаток его вдруг коснулись и провели чуть ниже. Сердце пропустило удар, и Иваизуми резко обернулся.

— Какой-то мусор прилип, — Ойкава показал зажатую между двух пальцев нитку.

Иваизуми медленно выдохнул. Нитку можно было убрать и без таких касаний.

— Идем.

* * *

На носу были вступительные, еще несколько месяцев — и они покинут школу. Чемпионами. Иваизуми верил, что они надерут задницу и Кагеяме, и Ушиджиме. Всем. Они пообещали это друг другу еще в средней школе, а выполнять обещания он считал святым долгом.

Иваизуми покрутил в руках карандаш. На английском в классе стояла сонная возня, июньская жара никого не щадила, и даже близость тестов не могла прогнать сонливость. Палящее солнце жарило в самый затылок.

— Ива-чан, после школы я хочу учиться с тобой, — будто прочитав его мысли, Ойкава перегнулся к нему через парту сзади и прошипел это на ухо.

Иваизуми промолчал.

Накануне Ойкава сказал, что ему предложили спортивную стипендию в одном из ведущих токийских университетов, а этот идиот отказался, потому что захотел учиться вместе. Может, они оба поступят в Токио, и даже в тот же университет, откуда Ойкаве звонили. А может, через эти несколько месяцев они разойдутся. В любом случае друзьями они останутся навсегда, а Иваизуми на расстоянии станет легче, пусть он пока и не слишком это представлял.

Такой как Ойкава по праву достоин лучшего. Иваизуми всегда бесило его пренебрежение к себе. Когда он пахал, как проклятый, но утверждал, что Кагеяма его обыграет. Безрассудство шло тогда с ним об руку, приходилось следить, чтобы Ойкава не натворил чего сгоряча. Иногда только кулак Иваизуми останавливал его от опрометчивых поступков. При этом он понимал Ойкаву, да только зря он переживал, Кагеяме и за сотню лет не стать таким же хорошим связующим, как он. Каким бы талантливым он ни был, такого дара, какой был у Ойкавы, у него не было и не будет. Несмотря на вредный характер и показушность, Ойкава мог сплотить любую команду, найти общий язык и заставить себя уважать, а если нужно — бояться. За все это Иваизуми его уважал. А когда Ойкава подавал, словно взлетая в воздух, изнутри его распирала гордость. Самая лучшая подача. И самая красивая.

Он не помнил момент, когда осознал, что его привязанность и уважение носят не дружеский характер. В средней школе или в начале старшей?

— С тобой так хорошо, Ива-чан, — как-то бездумно сказал Ойкава, засыпая в метро у него на плече.

И Иваизуми было хорошо. Тогда он поймал себя на мысли, что никто ему больше и не нужен.

К концу средней школы чувство укрепилось, в старшей — обрело предельную ясность, и Иваизуми смирился.

— ...зуми-кун, Иваизуми-кун!

От неожиданности Иваизуми выронил карандаш и непонимающе уставился на учителя.

— Читай с двадцать шестой страницы, — тот нетерпеливо постучал указкой по доске, где было подчеркнуто название текста.

Вот черт!

— Ива-чан витает в облаках, — дразнящим тоном послышалось сзади.

— Замолкни! — успел огрызнуться Иваизуми, остервенело листая страницы.

Столовая на перемене гудела, как улей. Пока Ойкава топтался у автомата с едой и решал, с чем он хочет собу — с говядиной или свининой, Иваизуми развернул клетчатый платок, достал заботливо уложенное матерью бенто и успел расковырять палочками нори, положенные сверху риса.

Он поднял взгляд на Ойкаву: тот уже ждал свой заказ и с недовольным лицом тыкал пальцем в телефон.

Вскоре рядом отодвинулся стул, громыхнул по столу поднос, и Ойкава плюхнулся и запрокинул голову.

— С этими девчонками одни проблемы, — простонал он. — Как жаль, что нельзя встречаться с Ива-чаном.

На этих словах он уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, перехватил удобнее палочки и, кажется, был готов закопаться в свою собу с головой.

— Почему нет? — вдруг вырвалось само собой. Ойкава закашлялся и забил себя кулаком по груди. Иваизуми тоже постучал ему по спине, чтобы тот наверняка не задохнулся. — Шучу.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава смотрел на него сквозь слезы от кашля. — Не шути больше с таким серьезным лицом, а то я поверю.

Если бы поверил, то что?

Остаток обеда Ойкава молчал, Иваизуми тоже было нечего сказать.

— Я доел, — он поднялся из-за стола. — Пойду вперед.

Козел Ойкава. Разжигает специально или по глупости?

Иваизуми зашел в туалет и, набрав в ладони ледяной воды, плеснул её себе на лицо. Холодные струи потекли по шее, ныряя за ворот футболки.

От самого себя было противно. Обычно это Иваизуми отвечал за разум и целительные тумаки. Сейчас, похоже, было нужно, чтобы встряхнули или стукнули его.

Кто-то отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. Иваизуми резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с Ойкавой, который стоял, скрестив руки на груди.

Сердце с силой забилось о ребра.

— Как узнал, что я тут?

— Я знаю об Ива-чане все, — Ойкава улыбнулся, закусив кончик языка.

Он часто так говорил, только сейчас было непонятно, шутит он или нет.

— Что — все?

— Я в ответе за свою команду и в том числе за тебя, — он ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. — А еще я ненавижу, когда ты от меня что-то скрываешь.

Свет из небольшого окна падал ему на лицо, заостряя черты.

— Да ничего я не скрываю, — Иваизуми отвернулся, помыл руки и стряхнул с них капли в раковину.

Ойкава почти загнал его в угол.

— Не волнуйся, — Иваизуми посмотрел в серьезные глаза Ойкавы и хлопнул его по плечу влажной ладонью. — И на национальные мы попадем.

Иваизуми чуял, что разговор не об игре, но говорить о ней было проще всего. Что еще ему сказать? Ойкава, ты мне уже несколько лет нравишься? Нравишься так, что я уже с ума схожу? Даже в голове звучало жутко. В воздухе витало напряжение, еще недолго, и тот разросшийся снежный ком проблем разобьется и рассыпется, скатившись с горы.

Ойкава отступил на шаг и долго не сводил с него глаз — умел прожигать взглядом, когда хотел, — а после школы, когда они пошаркали домой и отстали от остальной толпы, он, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, толкнул Иваизуми в узкий зазор между двухэтажными домами, где с трудом могли разойтись двое. По столбу линий электропередач вился плющ.

Ойкава сжал Иваизуми за плечо.

— Ты чт… — уставившись на Ойкаву, ошарашенно начал он.

— Ива-чан, — перебил его Ойкава.

От его тона Иваизуми пробрало мурашками по всему телу. За все годы он слышал миллион этих обращений, и первый раз — так мягко и с трепетом.

Ойкава долго сверлил его взглядом, прежде чем продолжить, словно тщательно взвешивал в голове каждое слово. Совсем на него не похоже.

— Я тебе… — последняя пауза звучала как решение перед прыжком, — нравлюсь?

Иваизуми будто бетонной плитой придавило к земле.

— Что ты городишь? — он попытался засмеяться, но вышло тупее некуда, и Ойкава только сильнее сжал пальцы у него на плече.

— Ива-чан, — повторил он, и обращение словно прибило Иваизуми гвоздями.

Никогда Ойкава не подбирался так близко к истине, которую всеми силами хотелось скрыть.

— Ты мой лучший друг, конечно, я хорошо к тебе отношусь.

— А я не про это.

Иваизуми таращился на Ойкаву и думал, думал, думал!

Лицо, какое у Ойкавы сейчас было лицо — такую сосредоточенность и на площадке не каждый раз увидишь. Всего один ответ отделял Иваизуми от пропасти. Сознается — и все закончится. Что-то грызло изнутри, подсказывало, что пришло время признаться. То, что от проблем бегут только трусы, Иваизуми и так всегда знал.

Тебе больше некуда бежать, всегда храбрый и уверенный в себе Ива-чан.

Сейчас было по-настоящему страшно.

Он закусил губу, набрал в грудь воздуха и коротко кивнул, не поднимая на Ойкаву глаз. Будь, что будет, от любого ответа он не станет относиться к Ойкаве иначе.

Пальцы вдруг разжались, хватка на плече ослабла.

Тишина между ними растянулась на целую вечность. Кто-то шаркал в отдалении по асфальту, галдели девчонки, идущие той же дорогой из школы, ветер наверху гулял в проводах.

Ойкава вдруг уткнулся теплым лбом ему в шею и так простоял, застыв, еще некоторое время. Руки мигом задеревенели, и Иваизуми, сбитый с толку, совсем не знал, куда их деть. Так и стоял столбом, как идиот.

— Ива-чан… — прошептал Ойкава, и его слова резанули Иваизуми по живому. Конечно, кто не будет шокирован, если узнает, что лучший друг в него влюблен.

Ойкава поднял на него покрасневшие глаза.

— Правда или вызов?

Кто в такие моменты играет в дурацкие игры?

— Вызов.

— Давай встречаться, Ива-чан.

Иваизуми не ответил, только дернул Ойкаву на себя за воротник и крепко поцеловал.


End file.
